50 Shades of Spideypool
by Fic99
Summary: A mature/sexy Spideypool fic. Spider-man (Peter Parker) and Deadpool (Wade Wilson) are having some issues in the bedroom. Insecurity and issues of what their relationship means leads to much smut. Explicit sex. Male relationship. M/M. Slash. BDSM. Some parts are a touch angst-y. Chaps 3 and 4 verging on PWP. Iron Man (Tony Stark) features as a friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys? Is this really the time to be discussing this?"

Spidey scowled at Iron Man, and smacked one of the AIM guys in the face, "Do you mind? We're having a conversation!"

"Are we?" Deadpool snapped, kicking one of the goons in the stomach.

" _Oh,_ here comes Mr Passive-Agressive again!" Spidey yelled back. Somewhere over-head, the AIM facility alarm went off.

"Seriously," Iron Man chirped in, blasting one of the entrances closed, "This is just awkard guys. I really don't want to be in the middle of this. Can we just get the tech and skadaddle?"

"Normally I wouldn't agree with you tin-man," Deadpool chimed, "but I'm not all that comfortable discussing the bedroom in front of a guy who got his heart from following the yellow brick road."

"What the hell does that mean?" Stark asked.

"It means he doesn't want to talk about it _again._ " Spidey answered, "because he's so ashamed of me that he won't even _touch me._ "

Even the AIM guys went quiet and stopped attacking, a muffled "ooo-oo-oo" came from a few of them. Deadpool had always liked the AIM guys, they had that Star Wars stormtrooper incidental humour to them. But hell, work was work, cash was cash, and SHIELD had agreed to pay for once.

Spidey was breathing like he might hyper-ventilate or something. Jesus, how could he explain to him how much he cared about him? If he lost himself to what he wanted to do with him, _to_ him, then things would go bad. Really bad.

Another group of AIM dudes hustled into the warehouse space and it was back to battles. Deadpool did a little more unaliving than was perhaps necessary in the time following, but man did it help him get some stuff out.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade wriggled out from Spidey's kiss, and prepared to be yelled at. Peter wouldn't be happy; Wade was still avoiding all the kissy-kissy sexy-sexy stuff. When Peter didn't start yelling, Wade looked up.

"Whoa there Baby Boy," Wade chimed, "no need for the waterworks."

Peter stared him down, eyes impossibly dewy, "What do you care?" he sniffled.

"Hey, hey," Deadpool answered, "come on, don't be like that."

"I wasn't kidding before Wade, you can't stand to touch me. What I want to know is why: am I that repulsive?"

Wade looked at him (man, tears should not make him feel so damn hot,) how could Spidey think he was repulsive? Had he _looked_ in a freaking mirror? Man, and that ass, what he wouldn't like to do to that ass...

"Well?" Pete asked, and he was standing there, in the kitchen, looking all teared up and sexy in his day-clothes.

"Baby Boy," Wade whispered, "you're beautiful. But you don't want a jerk like me for your first time."

" _That's_ why you won't be with me?" Peter gasped, "Because I've never been with anyone? Did it occur to you that my lack of experience may actually be _fun?_ You can help me work stuff out Wade – you can...it'll be great Wade...to be together..."

Deadpool took in a long hissing breath. Pete sure as hell knew how to push his buttons. He was almost begging.

"Wade," Peter began again quietly, those big eyes looking all doe-y and sexy, " _Please..."_

Wade had him pinned to the wall before he could get control of himself. His fingers dug into Spidey's shoulders. He could feel things in the region of his jeans that he was desperately trying to suppress. Dammit, why couldn't he keep his cool?

Breathing hard, he forced himself to slacken his grip a little, "I'll end up hurting you," he muttered.

He became aware of something else in his below-the-belt regions: something that wasn't actually him. The something pressed against his leg. He looked up at Peter.

"That's the thing Wade," Peter whispered breathily, his eyes a swimming mist of fear and – dare Deadpool hope for it? - _pleasure_ , "I want you to hurt me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – this gets v explicit in the BDSM m/m stakes v quickly: you've been warned!**

* * *

Wade took a deep breath and looked over his scars in the bathroom mirror. They were really going to do this. He was going to hold Pete in his arms and make him a man. He was going to do all of the things he had wanted to do ever since he and Pete had first met...

But Wade knew there was a danger. That's why he'd made sure Pete knew the safe word – the k word that meant the same thing as unalive – because it was _guaranteed_ to make him stop whatever he was doing. Wade had also gone through a hand signal with Spidey – basically clicking his fingers repeatedly to get his attention _("But why would I need a hand signal Wade? I already have the safe word." "Because there may well be something I want to put in your mouth." Pete blushes)_

* * *

 _"Mmmm-mmmm"_ Pete groaned deliciously, bucking his hips into a mild thrust at the air.

"Uh-uh" Deadpool admonished, shaking his finger, "You're not in charge here," he leaned forward from his position resting on Spidey's thigh and pulled Pete's restless hips back down to the bed, restraining them tightly.

He pulled himself up and moved up Pete's slender body, to give his navel the same treatment he'd been giving his thigh: nipping him non-too-gently, still gripping his hips.

From there he yanked the hips upwards, moving his arms to around Spidey's thighs and bending him backwards, legs in the air.

 _"Ahhhhh,"_ Spidey gasped, "further."

"Further what?" Wade asked, digging his fingernails in Pete's muscled thigh flesh.

 _"Aaaahhhhhhhhh – further please master!"_ Spidey begged, the lusty undertones to his submission all too obvious.

Wade pushed Pete's strong twenty-something legs even further back towards his torso, making his gorgeous ass stick out beneath his arousal. Pete leaned into it, revelling in the pain in a way which made Wade hot all over just to watch.

Deadpool eased a condom over his hard-on, and moved his cock so that it was just at the edge of Spidey's asshole, teasing the younger man by rubbing himself so deliciously close to his hole. He grasped Pete's ass in his hands, then raised one only to bring it back down again in a sublime spank.

 _"Uhhhh,"_ Pete breathed as Deadpool smacked him again and again. Spidey started helplessly thrusting again, legs still high and bent back, but Deadpool held him firm.

"I said _no!"_ Deadpool instructed, "You're _mine_ and you don't do anything unless I say. You don't _come_ unless I say!"

 _"Yes master,"_ Pete whispered lasciviously, and halted in his bucking.

Deadpool licked his lips and held Pete in that gorgeously unnatural position as he entered him. Pete _gasped_ sensually as Wade eased himself gently in – he hadn't used too much lube and going into a virgin too hard wouldn't end well.

 _"Oh my God!"_ Spidey panted, "How _big_ are you?"

Deadpool grinned, "Not so small yourself Baby Boy," he said, eyeing Pete's sizeable endowment, "Now let's see just how much of my cock this pretty ass of yours can take."

After applying more lube, Wade found his rhythm, thrusting into Spidey's tight warmth again and again. The younger man's moans, long and luxurious, brought a thrill to his ears every time he heard them. Pete's eyes were closed, his hands balled up in the sheets beneath him, his face that exquisite ecstasy between pain and pleasure.

Wade felt pretty damn close, so he pulled out of Spidey with a reluctant grunt and let Pete's legs fall to the bed, "Here," he barked, "Kneel."

It was better than he thought it would be, being _inside_ Pete's mouth – so wet and warm and just... _good._ He let Pete tease him with his tongue for a while, then held a big chunk of his soft chestnut hair in one scarred hand and pulled it back so that Pete's eyes were almost facing the ceiling, and how _sexy_ it was when Pete's eyes went wide as Wade _thrust_ into his mouth. Pete's tender lips were wrapped around him, and Wade kept his head just _there_ – where he wanted it – as he felt the excitement rising higher and higher, felt himself _wanting_ to fill Pete with his semen (albeit the actual filling would happen in the condom,) and as he slowed his heavy strokes into that gorgeous mouth, he _groaned_ as he came.

"Now," Deadpool said, panting, "I'm going to make you _beg_ to come."

"Thank you master," Pete breathed, those sexy eyes making Deadpool _want_ to _make_ him come.

"On the floor," Wade stated simply, "on your back."

Spidey did as he was told, his erection sticking up from his body as he lay his flesh onto the wooden flooring of the bedroom.

Deadpool pulled out the toy from the drawer under the bed, looked down at it, and then at Pete, "You remember the safe word?" he said.

Pete nodded.

Wade strode over, a deliciously sadistic smile on his lips. He looped the twin bands around Pete's cock and wired him to the box. Man, he had wanted to do this for a _long_ time.

"Remember," he said, "you can't come until I say."

"Yes master," Pete answered. Deadpool felt a shiver of anticipation run through him, and he activated the electrics.

Pete gasped and squeaked as the mild voltage thrilled through him, sending tingles along his nerves and all over his cock.

"Good boy," Deadpool said, "but you'll have to do better than that."

He amped the voltage up, and this time Pete panted and groaned deliciously, convulsing on the floor with pleasure as Wade stood above him "Please," he gasped, _"Please master!"_

"Not yet." Deadpool wanted to see the pain in Spidey's eyes as he tried to stop himself from coming.

He amped the electrics again – two notches this time – and Pete _screamed_ , his eyes filling with that beautiful painful pleasure, sweat pouring from his forehead, his erection _throbbing, "Oh please master!"_ he yelled, _"Please let me come! Ohhhhhhh...fuck. Let me come."_

Deadpool sent another jolt of electricity through him, _"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"_ Peter squealed, _"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase masterrrr. I_ _neeeeeeeeeed_ _to come."_ Pete's hips rutted desperately at the air.

Deadpool put down the volt-box and kneeled next to Peter's prone form, he leaned his arm over Pete's leg and _grasped_ his shaft, beginning to pump it gently, and then more rapidly, as Pete's hips continued to roll. Tears ran down Spidey's face, " _ **Please!**_ " he sobbed.

Wade grinned, "Good boy." he said, still pumping, "you can come."

The noise Pete made as he spilled over Deadpool's hand showed how hard he had orgasmed, his whole body shaking with the sexual force – the utter ecstasy of it.

After they cleaned up, Pete lay in Deadpool's arms, "Not bad for your first time," Wade teased, "was it?"

Pete grinned, "It was pretty damn good from where I was," he said, Wade noticing a blush creeping up the young man's neck, "and I thought you'd think I was a freak," he said sleepily, "the only time I'm happy is when it hurts, I think there's something wrong with me."

Wade nuzzled Pete's neck, a gentle snore already emanating from Spidey, and wondered what he was supposed to say to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Some more explicit m/m bdsm. And some awkward moments. I've warned you.**

* * *

"Oh!" Stark covered his eyes with his hands, "That's just...ohhh!"

Spidey leaned over the laptop to see what it was that Tony had reacted to. And immediately blushed, "Wade!" he yelled.

Wade did a little sashay into the living room – in what would normally be a distracting state of shirtlessness – and stood there expectantly. "Well?" he asked.

Tony was trying not to peep through his fingers, and failing, "My God Pete," he said, "what the hell are you guys into?"

Peter blushed harder (which Deadpool appreciated very much) and tried to close the laptop lid, but was stopped by Tony.

"Always knew you had a voyeur streak Stark," Wade grinned, "got any popcorn?"

"We're not watching this!" Spidey insisted.

Wade's grin turned to steel. "You know you love it," he said faux-disparagingly, giving Pete a glare that was all business and making Spidey take deep breaths to tame the growing mound in his jeans.

"You're actually turned on right now!" Stark yelped, glancing from one to the other, "I thought I was a sexual deviant! But you guys... _phewwwey!_ Last time I offer to fix your laptop Pete, that's for sure."

"Jealous of the real-boys tin-man?" Wade asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony grinned and pushed a button: the video started blaring a loud (and _intimate_ ) soundtrack.

 _The video Wade rammed the video Pete against the bedroom wall. Pete could feel the cool paint beneath his navel, could feel the immovable object of the wall against his sturdy erection, the pressure of Deadpool's body against his, Deadpool's hardness pressing against the back of his thigh._

 _Wade shoved two lubed fingers into Pete's hole, stretching and teasing roughly, impatiently, "Ugghhh," Pete groaned ecstatically, only slightly muffled by his face against the wall._

 _"You like that bitch?" Wade demanded, using his other hand to push Spidey more forcefully into the wall, still working Pete's asshole with his fingers, "Well?"_

 _"Yesss," Pete hissed. It was that voice that made Wade see spots – the tone that begged to be owned and mastered completely._

 _"Yes **what?** " Wade demanded, forcing his fingers further in and adding a third as Pete yelped with pleasure._

 _"Yes **master** " Pete whimpered indulgently._

"Oh my God," Pete murmered, fanning his mortified face with one hand, " _why_ did you film this?!"

Wade smirked and blew him a kiss.

 _The video Wade brought his fingers out and slipped a condom over his cock. He slipped his hand beneath Pete and squeezed his balls hard. Pete yelped deliciously. Wade pulled Pete back by the hips and impaled him on his hardness. Pete **groaned.** Deadpool smiled lusciously and started to thrust roughly, bending Pete to where he wanted him to go. Pete's hands were braced flat against the bedroom wall, Deadpool's were digging nail imprints into Pete's shoulders._

 _"Mmmm," Pete sighed, body being moved physically by the force of Deadpool's thrusts. His face was a picture of tortured bliss._

 _Wade plunged himself in deep again and again, hitting Pete's prostate over and over. Pete's body became a beautiful paradox of tense softness. He melted into the thrusts, but his legs stayed planted – straining – muscles taut and oh so sexy. Wade began spanking him across the ass, Pete's sublime moans spurring him on, the younger man's butt quickly becoming red and sore from the force of the blows._

"Well hello there sailor!" Wade cheered.

Tony blushed, for once at a loss for words, ashamed of where his jeans were standing to attention.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Fluff, smut, and swearing – so pretty much business as usual.**

* * *

Wade hugged Spidey to him, breathing in the scent of Peter Parker, "Why the hell," he said quietly, "would you think I could ever leave you?"

Pete sighed, tickling Wade's scarred chest, "I don't know," he murmured, "sometimes my thoughts don't make much sense Wade. And then I think that there must be something wrong with me. And why the hell would you want to stay with someone so...broken?"

Wade chuckled, "Baby Boy," he said, "are you sure that the fic writer didn't give you my dialogue?"

"What?"

"Never mind Petey," he grinned, "it's a fourth wall thing."

"Ugh!" Pete moaned, thwacking him with one of the bed's spare pillows, "You're gonna give me a fucking headache Wade."

"Hmmm, not sure about the headache, but the fu..."

Spidey laughed, "Don't finish that sentence!" he interrupted.

Wade smiled goofily, "OK," he sighed happily, "but maybe we can finish that thought?"

Pete nestled into his boyfriend more tightly, "Do you want me to get the whip?" he asked, those damn doe-eyes looking up at Wade.

Wade's smile faltered – just a touch – and Pete tensed up, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Deadpool chuckled again, the motion moving Pete up and down on his chest, "Nothing's _wrong_ Baby Boy," he assured him quietly, "I'm just...worried about you. We can have sex without me hurting you, you know?"

Pete cast the doe-eyes down, "I thought we'd been through this..." he muttered, "I'm not sure that..."

"Baby," Wade said, pulling Pete's chin up, "I just want you to have a chance to experience some pure _intimacy_ without any violence...I want a chance to prove to you – and to _myself_ – that I love you with or without the pain."

Pete leaned in for a kiss, tasting his lover happily, "I'm not sure I'm ready for that Wade," he admitted when they paused for breath, "but we can try more tenderness..."

"I don't want you to do _anything_ you don't want to," Deadpool quickly chipped in, "don't you _ever_ think that Pete."

"No, no!" Pete replied, "I didn't mean that. Look Wade, I wanna try this...I do...but does that mean we won't do the... _other_ stuff again?"

Wade laughed outright, "You don't understand how sexy a submissive you are, do you? You gave _Tony Stark_ – notorious womaniser – a boner just from _watching_ you!"

Pete slipped into a wobbly smile, "OK, OK," he said, "but...and only if you're OK with it of course...can you... _restrain me_ somehow?" his face flushed, something Wade found supremely adorable.

Wade considered for a moment, trying not to pay to much attention to the sexy doe-eyes boring into him. He could insist that Pete put up with vanilla tenderness for once, but then...Pete was already compromising to the extent he was comfortable with, and the whole point of this was _for_ Pete – he really thought this would be good for the younger man. His little Spider had all these insecurities, and all Wade wanted was for Pete to be healthy – physically _and_ emotionally. But if Pete needed Deadpool to be dominant in order to be comfortable, then they'd just have to work with that...

Wade nodded down at the expectant Pete, "Sure thing, Baby Boy," he whispered, "we can try a little tie-me-up-tie-me-down," the smile on Spidey's face damn near broke his heart.

* * *

Pete's hands gripped the silk ties that connected his wrists to the bed. His muscles strained luxuriantly as Wade moved his length devestatingly slowly inside him.

 _"Ungh!"_ he moaned gently. "Oh _fuck_ Wade!"

Wade grinned lazily, continuing his trance-like thrusts into Pete's sensual warmth, thrilled by the sheer _responsiveness_ of Pete's supple flesh. Was this what it was like? To not just fuck someone, but to make love to them? To own them entirely while they owned you?

 _"Gaaah!"_ Pete let slip, as he spilled sublimely over his stomach.

Wade continued his thrusts, feeling his lover clench around him tightly, feeling the shiver run through Pete's body, drawing an accompanying moan from himself as he embedded himself to the balls in Peter.

As they both lay, panting and sweaty, Deadpool had to figure that, somehow, they were going to make this work – and he knew without a doubt that he loved Peter Parker even more than he loved Chimichangas.


End file.
